Gregenath Ahrental
"The world fears our power, they condemn what they cannot fathom... cannot accept. Undeath is evolution; through it we shall ascend." "Don't fear the Reaper." 'Life' 'Gilneas' Gregenath was once a posh Noble of Gilneas; a good friend about the town, respectable man and, above all else, a proud member of his people. He earned his respect and large pockets through the Ahrental family business - Alchemy. He would sell potions, elixirs, cures and whatever else to whomever needed it - and that was his life. His Mother was a Frost Mage, whereas his Father was his predecessor in the family trade. He had married a 'lovely wife' and was sat upon a mountain of cash whilst still remaining as one of the more respected members of the community. In his youth, his father had accidentally spilled an experimental vial of a new product - 'hair dye' - onto both him and his sister. Due to this, they both have un-natural, dark blue hair. However, once upon a time between the First and Second Wars, he and his wife were on a trip to Lordaeron for a trade exchange with one of his more prominent contacts. They returned to find the Greymane Wall sealed shut and barred - to open for no-one. Believing it to be a simple mistake (Perhaps they'd forgotten about him!), he stayed outside the Wall for a few days with his wife. None came, and he simply decided to move on - buying a Mansion within the Silverpine Forest. His sister, father and mother were left inside - and would only realise later what had happened. 'Silverpine Forest' Years passed, and his Wife had turned out to be an Assassin sent by a Goblin he had swindled in the past - her job was to spy on him and, when he was most vulnerable, end him. Gregenath defeated her with the Frost Magic learned from his Mother, along with the dark polearm handed down through his family - Clandestine - which was subsequently thrust through her skull. After this, he broke. Something inside him snapped, after all that had happened to him. Trapped from his family, his friends - betrayed by the one he loved. He became a Graverobber / Slave trader, and his greatest customers were the budding Cult of the Damned; who paid these new, experimental corpses (and living) with basic scrolls and tomes on this 'Necromancy'. 'Thousand Needles & Outland' He first came about into the story of freedom in the Thousand Needles arena, where he would sell the corpses of fallen fighters - and kidnap the crippled for sale to dark organizations who would use them for experiments and slavery. He enjoyed this, due to the general travelling aspect and the good pay. The blue haired deviant quickly befriended Bryan, Morleru and Akanni; forming the band known as Genesis, but really he was just hanging around for access to their spoils. They had many an adventure in Outland, but he eventually dissapeared due to lack of interest in the irritating War - Morleru and the others stayed on to eventually slay Illidan. The Plaguelands The next time he would be seen was in Northdale, appearing to Gabriel and quickly both becoming pawns in Seymour's scheme. He realised this and tried to escape from the Mask-wearing Assassin, but couldn't... so turned to the allies he had once found before; the Scourge. In the past he had dealings with them, offering live test subjects for Grimoires. Having already met Xaram, he was accepted and helped to turn the tide in the Plaguelands; helping them conquer Northdale and push the Argents back. He hated Paladins, so snobbish and judgemental. So.. right. However; the time came about when they, the Scourge, gave him a choice to become Undeath. He refused, and escaped to somewhere - reading up on the different types until he found the perfect shape. The visage of a perfect Necromancer. With his unrequited will he transformed himself into such a being; a Skeletal Mage. 'Imperfect Undeath' 'Gregenath's Hunt for Veridium' It was not long lived though, as the Argents began to push the Scourge back he fled to Northrend; the real target of his Undeath. He sought to find Blue Veridium from the many Blue Dragonflight and learning the magics of the Skeletal Magi, also improving Necromancy. This was unsuccessful, however... and he almost met his end at the hands of a Blue Dragon; only to escape and return to Azeroth once more - having made up his mind on an important matter. 'The Skull of Gul'dan' After slaying Xaram, he appealed to join the Forsaken; demonstrating his power as a Necromancer and Apothecary and then joining the ranks of the Royal Apothecary Society. Eventually, he was preparing to go to Northrend with the Forsaken; as one of the Apothecaries with Ariara, when he came across possibly his luckiest moment. Teron Gorefiend had just revived Uther, and what was that he had left? The Skull of Gul'dan. 'Circle of Sinners' Gregenath quickly swiped it, secretly and then dissapeared once more - going to Nocturan to recruit Morleru and Indevio for his new group; the Circle of Sinners. More joined, including his niece Ansiria, Ariara, and many victims forced into servitude. The Circle became a force to be reckoned with in southern Kalimdor; siezing Dire Maul and fending off the New Council of Tirisfal; leaving Broll and Valeera licking their wounds.. After successfully attacking Galakrond's rest, he stole the Scythe of Antiok and killed Thiassi; Antiok himself escaped, though. Long afterwards, the Argents somehow teleported within his grand city in few number; along with the Council of Tirisfal. After a long and arduous battle, he realised too many of the Ogres were being slain... somehow the Argents were winning. Seeing no other way than permanently dying, he consumed the Skull of Gul'dan; transforming into a black, skeletal mass and sprouting wings. That's when he thought he had done it, he believed he was going to die. He promoted Indevio to lead the Circle of Sinners and went off to Silverpine once more. Completion 'Reflection' The Circle of Sinners had been merely tools to further his goals, tools that have outused themselves... tools that must be removed. Returning from his slumber, he searched his mansion for tomes on Graven Ones, and began to train Ashnillia to use Graven powers... eventually performing the ritual that would turn her into one. (Story about Gregenath's 'reflection' - http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6843216/1/#new ) 'The Enlightened' After spending a lot of time within Duskwood and Deadwind Pass, he raised a large Skeletal Army once more; to succeed where the blundering Ogres had failed. They took refuge in Raven Hill, dissapearing beneath it. What many do not know is that they are working tirelessly on constructing some form of city or underground lair for both Gregenath and his Forsaken allies. With such a tactical position in relation to Stormwind, how could the Horde deny it? He knows, however, that the Horde (under Thrall) have great tolerence for the Alliance. He waits for something to go drastically wrong, so he may unveil his staging point for an assault on Stormwind itself. The Worg population of Duskwood has seemingly died out, his hunting parties killing and reclaiming the corpses for use in attack dogs. The Enlightened was born. 'Forsaken, once again.' Following this, he proceeded with the next part of his plan: he helped a new Dark Ranger with a couple of tasks in Hillsbrad and Alterac, ending with him bribing Varimathras with the Skull of Gul'dan (now empty) into joining the Forsaken once more. He eventually fished up Indevio's bodyparts from the Dalaran sewer and revived him, then went to the Battle for Undercity and fought against... a giant worm, himself, Teron Gorefiend, Illidan Stormrage and finally Gul'dan. Luckily, they were only shades of their counterparts with the exception of Gul'dan - revived prematurely by Varimathras' 'Master'. Sylvanas then gave him consent to conquer the entireity of Howling Fjord and so he took flight towards Northrend once more. 'Howling Fjord' Gregenath began a great crusade throughout Howling Fjord, exacting the fury of the Forsaken upon the blindly zealous Vrykul. Strong as they were, they fell prey to Gregenath's devious planning - the exploits of terrain. Number 1 - http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6852959/1/ Number 2 - http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6854221/1/ Number 3 - http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6855165/1/ Number 4 - http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6857627/1/ Number 5 - http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6860247/1/ Number 6 - http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6862426/1/ Number 7 - http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6864776/1/ Number 8 - http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6866788/1/ Number 9 - http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6869264/1/ Number 10 - http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6897137/1/ Number 11 - http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6905344/1/ 'Flesh Eater' The Skeleton King has began work on a new plague, of sorts. His own creation through and through, designed to bring 'perfection' to all living. Flesh Eater 'Blackwing Lair' Gregenath, at the behest of Riordian, travelled to Blackwing Lair with a group of subordinates in order to help the Drakonid defeat Nefarian. He despised most others in the 'party', with the exception of Morleru. On the way to Nefarian, the group carved a bloody swathe of dragon corpses into the Lair - Gregenath draining the souls of all he could. As Vaelestrasz was seriously wounded by the Skeleton climbing inside his stomach, being finished off by the others, Gregenath raised Vaelestrasz as a mighty Frost Wyrm. The new servant was summoned to Raven Hill by The Enlightened. Pressing on through the lair, they fought minion after minion, progressing higher in rank as time went on. He encountered Malorna, Seraphis and Racar. Although the latter two escaped further in, the former stayed around - and so he viciously singled her out, trying to exact vengeance in the goriest possible manner. Yet, after cleaving off her arm, she joined the others further inside. Gregenath invaded the alchemy section, having his two Apothecaries examine the data. He also took the corpse of one of the Technicians, having the Enlightened summon it to Raven Hill - for use against Riordian if necessary. Gregenath rasied a further four Frost Wyrms as the group battled Seraphis, Malorna and Racar - not being able to see past the magically warded fog. After the group killed Chromaggus - Gregenath having entered an inert state to rejuvenate his mana - they entered Nefarian's lair and commenced a furious battle against the Son of Deathwing, Seraphis, Malorna and Racar. He, perhaps for the first real time, transformed into a Bone Wraith - assimilating the corpses of ninety Whelps. With this, he sent Racar hurtling to his death off the edge of Blackrock Spire, and then proceeded to fight Seraphis with the rest. Nefarian was killed and Malorna escaped, yet after the Bone Wraith transformation ran out - he was too drained to fight on, fleeing on Vaelestrasz the Emberwyrm. 'Howling Fjord' A seperate faction of Vrykul - hostile to the Lich King - had emerged and, after slaying Ymiron, they repelled the Forsaken from Utgarde and took over a few territories. This was not met well, and Gregenath took up the spear once more to jab at the Vrykul race. At the behest of the Taunka, he sought to ally the Tuskarr - not to keep them safe as the Taunka had suggested, but to use them as defense against the Kvaldir. Number 12 - http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6927953/1/ Number 13 - http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6929265/1/ Number 14 - http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6935677/1/ Number 15 - http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6936336/1/ Number 16 - http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6938546/1/ Number 17 - http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6939504/1/ Number 18 - http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6941184/1/ Number 19 - http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6946935/1/ Number 20, Finale - http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6949191/1/ Number 21, Aftermath - http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6949699/1/ Victory was secured, and the Howling Fjord became entirely Forsaken territory. With it, he rewarded himself with the incomplete runeblade - Victucide. 'Argent Tournament' Gregenath did participate in the Argent Tournament, gaining the upper hand in his first fight against Romeo. However, he lost, due to the judges' decision. Due to this, Sylvanas herself challenged him to test his skills, and he practically won the battle against her - before she sheathed her blades and declared that he had much to learn. 'Shadowmourne' When the combined factions went forth to forge Shadowmourne, they engaged in battle with the Lich King himself. Despite backstabbing Arthas, Gregenath had his physical body shattered by Frostmourne, and was body-less for some time whilst The Enlightened repaired it. 'Hunt for the Val'kyr' Gregenath has set his sights upon the mystical Val'kyr. What are they? Where did they come from? How are they created? What can they do? Can only female Vrykul become one? For these questions to be answered, he gathered a team of his most trusted and elite Forsaken to embark on a hunt throughout known areas. The first of which, is the ruins of Valkyrion. Eventually, they joined the Forsaken. Do you want the story? Look here. http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6951116/1/ 'Icecrown Citadel' Finally, it was almost over. The combined forces of Azeroth assaulted Icecrown Citadel, after delving through the Forge of Souls, Pit of Saron and the Halls of Reflection. After slaying many of the Lich King's greatest creations, including Lord Marrowgar - whos bones were absorbed into the mass of Gregenath, they destroyed Teron Gorefiend and then came to the self-proclaimed King of Death himself. Gregenath transformed into a Bone Wraith, yet was struck down with everybody else. Ashbringer shattered itself and Frostmourne, and so the Lich King was then vulnerable to the multitude of hatred flying towards him. Indeed, with a combined shot from Sylvanas and Jaina, the King of Death was.. dethroned. Gregenath took a few of Frostmourne's shards, stashing them safely, and then watched as Bolvar was crowned - still full of fear from witnessing the eternal torment of the Realm of Shadows. He took flight from the Frozen Throne, and soared towards Dalaran. 'Improving Victucide' Gregenath tracked down unruly Val'kyr over the next weeks, butchering them and siphoning their souls into the shards of Frostmourne - which he figured were better at holding such things. Following this, he inset the shards into Victucide, and the Val'kyr souls gave the blade some unique properties - the ability to re-raise Undead, and also allowing the blade to scream, to cause even the dead to cower. Aside from that, general improvements on the necromantic compatability. 'Hunting the Dreadlord and reclaiming Lordaeron.' The Enlightened led an assault on Agamand Mills, successfuly purging the area of Scourge and converting three Agamands into Forsaken. http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6966382/1/ Following that, the Forsaken turned it's eyes towards the rest of Tirisfal. They swept upon Deathknell to also purge it of Scourge and Scarlet Crusade, eventually completely reclaiming the area for the Forsaken. However, certain things were amiss, as oddly empowered Geists were amidst the Scourge and they were being lead by a Doom Guard. The inhabitants claimed to have been distracted mentally be a strange force. http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6967059/1/ Afterwards, the group of Elite Forsaken were tasked by Gunther Arcanus and Bethor Iceshard to retake Fenris Keep. They fought through Gnolls, Scourge, Worgen and even Humans - all claiming to serve a Master - before slaying Thule Ravenclaw once and for all. All of the enemies fought with an unnatural zeal against the Forsaken, similar to the Scarlet Crusade. http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6969808/1/ Fourthly, Scarlet Monastery was assaulted by an onslaught of free-willed Undead; striking from every side to pound the Crusade into fleeing. http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6970455/1/ They then broke into the northern Silverpine Forest, to deal with the three main threats in the area and claim it under the Forsaken fist. http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6975321/1/ On the sixth stage of the campaign, they tracked a missing Dark Ranger to a farmstead in the middle of Silverpine. It had been a trap and they were beset by an endless army of Ghouls after being ambushed by the empowered Geists, to then slay the Wrathguard who had led them - although not before the Demon slew Vorel. She spoke of bat wings, hooves, and claws from nowhere as she returned to the grave, and the army of Undead tore eachother apart after the Demon was killed. http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6978975/1/ Gregenath would then lead the Forsaken in hunting the being behind this, also securing the aid of the Ymirjar Remants led by Wargoth: http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6980953/1/ http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6984371/1/ http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6984871/1/ http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6985388/1/ http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6985664/1/ http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6988296/1/ http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6992601/1/ http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6994005/1/ In a mighty battle... the one behind it all was revealed. A face from the past. http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6995913/1/ They hunted him across the realm, finally tracking him down to where he made his last stand. http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6998400/1/ 'Scholomance' After months of tireless digging, The Enlightened finally unearthed Scholomance. http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/7013039/1/ http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/7015826/1/ (( Incomplete, more coming soon. )) Appearence Before he turned to a Skeletal Mage, he had blue hair tidily swept over his head, and a full blue beard. He always had a crooked grin and an aura around him that made others feel uneasy. Now he is a Skeletal Mage. He retains just enough of his skin to cover his bone form in a tight-fitting, leathery sheath that both accentuates his skeletal condition and forms a gruesome shield for his bones against natural weaponry. His skin is silvery, translucent in some places, and he may appear from a distance to be literally glistening. He wears a drape, as contained within his ribcage are hundreds of vials and bags of herbs. After consuming the Skull of Gul'dan his mana-flow increased dramatically, burning with a intensive furiousity without stop. It was this which allowed him to add to his arsenal of bones two skeletal wings, mounted on his shoulderblades. http://img201.imageshack.us/i/skanna0025.jpg/ Family Peregrinn - the first. He was a traveller and trader, skilled in methods of alchemy, who eventually created Clandestine. Was murdered by an Amani Headhunter, who had stumbled across his house. Erulle '- Peregrinn's wife. She met him in one of his travels and, being an adventurous young lass herself, decided to follow him. They eventually settled down, until a marauding Amani came upon their home and killed her husband. She struck him down with a dagger, before succumbing to the troll's poisons afterwards. '''Roderial '- Son of Erulle and Peregrinn, husband of Helen. After his parents' death, he moved south-east, further into the Arathi Highlands - meeting the tribes of Arathor and trading with them. He was eventually killed by a Raptor, after trying to take it's eggs. '''Helen - Wife of Roderial. She was a seductress, who had charmed the young Roderial into becoming his mistress, aiming to bask in the trader's wealth. She met her end a few years after Roderial, dying of an STD. Derrick '- Bastard child of the two above, Derrick participated in the cultivation of the new kingdom - Gilneas. For his service, financial support and loyalty to the Crown, he was appointed Lord over the land that would eventually become Tempest's Reach. His wife is unknown, and his death was a peaceful one. '??? - Presumed wife of Derrick. Unknown. Harold - Harold continued to establish trading connections, and witnessed the forming of the Seven Kingdoms of Humanity. Not much else about him is known. Illandria - Daughter of Derrick. She married him for his intellect, and to merge the Ahrental's trading with his. She is known to have been a Frost Mage, and was one of the first hundred Humans to learn magic. She died in the Troll War, causing Harold much grief. Geoffrey - Son of the above. He is a large man, both in height and size. Geoffrey is man, putting himself and his own higher than others in all situations. In his teenage years he lusted over a girl, and eventually tempted her with gifts into joining with him. He learnt magic from his mother, and often used it in conjuring food and gifts. He is currently in old age, and has been suffering from depression since his wife's death. Elizabeth - An altruistic woman, loyal to Gilneas. She was tempted by Geoffrey, and from this temptation came Gregenath and Georgia. She died in an accident involving a Stagecoach; being trampled by a horse. Gregenath - A good friend about the town, respectable man and, above all else, a proud member of his people. He earned his respect and large pockets through the Ahrental family business - Alchemy. He would sell potions, elixirs, cures and whatever else to whomever needed it - and that was his life. Until the gates of Gilneas shut whilst he was outside. His death came when he transformed himself into Undeath. Ophelia - A wicked Concubine, hired by a nemesis who wished to sabotage the Ahrental's mercantile business. She was locked out of Gilneas with Gregenath; her husband; and eventually met her end at his hands - impaled with Clandestine. Georgia - Not much is known about Georgia, other than she is a Noble, as she remains within Gilneas. She has had atleast one child, named Ansiria. She has blue hair, like her brother, due to their father accidentally spilling an experimental new product - 'hair dye' - over them. Nzerial - Gregenath's son. Not much is known about him, and he has only just 'returned'. He is a Forsaken Apothecary, and breeds Cockroaches. Ansiria - Georgia's daughter. She is a Warlock, and has not been seen since her inclusion into the Circle of Sinners. Category:Characters